User talk:Poisonshot
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Poisonshot" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 12:34, November 12, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) About the deletion The page only consists of 1 enemy, which pould be placed into the page Ideas for SR enemies. Therefore, the page is unnecessary. I've moved all the contents there. Ivan247 13:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: ??? I don't really know- I didn't create the Wheel Core anyway. Ask him not me. Well, the reason his weakness is Freeze (I say it on the page, sheesh T_T) is because it freezes the outer exterior of the Core, and prevents movement. So yea. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 05:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) About the volcano... No offence, but didn't you just take the gt. tiles and st. landscape from the ones Justme2 provided, and created them in the Landscape generator? Lava wave? sorry if I'm being a little obnoxous with you and whatnot. :p but anyway, I was wondering if I could try to make a sprite body for the lava wave. (I already have an Idea, BTW.) If you want to do it yourself, just say the word. ;) (Neotornado 21:48, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) No offense, but can you have correct grammar? Just an suggestion... Because having to edit lots of times is kinda annoying. (i am 0176) . ' 00:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' What happens when characters goes in lava. Samuel17 Hey, could I make you a new sprite for the lava wave species? P.S. Honored by use of my new sixstar head in profile pic! =D thanks for idea Thanks for the idea as I would really need it ThechosenOne 12:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) A Red boss gel scarecrowPoisonshot 12:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) World map I'm creating a new world map with every fan made stages posted. I would need help to place them and rename if needed. I've already started the project. Send me a message if you're OK. This image is not finished ThechosenOne 10:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) WOW too strange path. its cool but wheres mine! Logologologol, 11:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The extened world map has been discovered on the forums through hacking. Please take a look at it. Can you show us a screenshot of it? I refuse to visit the forums ZoshiX 22:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) For your new map, try this, I improved it slightly. The 2nd light blue stage dont enter on mystic dunes.The poisoner 00:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is to actual full world map. http://disabled.t28.net/mappng Curiosity Hey, do you have a picture of your Fire Pyramid Boss? I am curious as to how a "Fire" and a "Lava Wave" look like. Anyway, I can help with enemies if you need me to. (But not now, I am taking a two-week break) Ludicrine 00:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okey,see that. Okay! Thanks, Ludicrine 02:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i want to know the programme name in this picture, plz leave the name in my talk page, my name is borisken NYEH! Isn't adopt an enemy my idea? Oh well, you can take care of fake species and I'll handle real ones and small edits. Ludicrine 17:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Question You use Google Tradutor? Yes.The poisoner 18:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok then 18:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Soft levels... Here's the tileset: Make it by you own, with this landscape: Sigh, here it is.. Huh? Not to be rude, but do you have proof that Eels are called seasnakes or do you think it just sounds better? Ludicrine 01:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I understand that you think "Seasnakes" are better, but the name "Eel" is a consensus built long ago. It is inappropriate to move the page to the name you see fit as it's against the consensus. Ivan247 08:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN. You can't change a title because it sounds better. Can't, as in can not or cannot. We only keep real names here; this is not a popularity contest. The page will be kept as eel until we have proof that it is seasnake. Slightly angered, Ludicrine 22:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Yeah... I just got the message about the seasnake thing and sorta blew up at you without realising it was compromised already...sorry...umm... Slightly embarrased, Ludicrine 22:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Vampire~head The vote is not finished yet, i think. 16:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your own wiki. Wow. You're going to create your OWN DAN BALL WIKI. WOW. GROW UP. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy I'm sorry, what? Voting for dragon because of bad sound?! Dude, you need to fix your grammar. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy :I'm fairly certain I read somewhere that he uses Google Translate. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Somewhere? It's in this page. 09:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, duh. I only searched the history of his user page. -_- (But why does the question here say "Tradutor"? *shudders*). [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 18:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Bad Grammar You have to check your spelling befre you edit something. Like you made its to is. Exp :- Pt1:Is the giga monster,the first enemy which have create the other enemies,by ponding.Note:The giga monster is ultimate stickman. Correct :- Pt1:Its the giga monster,the first enemy which have created the other enemies by ponding.Note:The giga monster is the ultimate stickman. Exp 2 :- Submarine 3 comic:magician:Im would cook a blue roundhead fish!And the magician cook a blue roundhead fish!!! Correct :- Submarine 3 comic:magician:I would cook a blue roundhead fish! And the magician cooked a blue roundhead fish!!!, SR123 17:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Did a grammar/spelling cleanup. ZoshiX 01:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) "Me getting banned. Let's see. You apparently said I would get banned because... #I a fun user. #I not make spam! #I a user which help other. Sooo...because of those 3 things, I'm going to get banned? ROTFLMAO. HAY. What's the link to this 'new wiki'? Anyway, WHAT THE FKUC IS UP WITH THE FRENCH WIKI?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?? Just ask an admin for help, not EVERYONE. Geez. Anyway, it takes a LOT of effort to make your own wiki. I abandoned my Barfquestion wiki after five days. FIVE FREAKING DAYS. Ludicrine 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Spam and Explanation So apparently... you are French? Well, anyway, I saw the word balloon on your wiki and am going to guess that these things are based on the names you want. I am accustomed to the versions here and most of us can't speak French, so I will not help. Anyway, I'm sure I've said this before, but spreading your wiki to us is spam. This is a warning. A very kind one. Anyway, please respond just to say you acknowledge that or else I'll take your golem idea (Just kidding). Not using a translator (XD), Ludicrine 20:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY (Annoying Child Impression) HEY HEY HEY HEY! Can I help with the Bank Series? I just found the idea and want to help! Ludicrine 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) MAN I have weird mood swings...